


Just take a shower

by Josefangirl



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josefangirl/pseuds/Josefangirl
Summary: Who hasn’t had an exhausting day and the only thing have wanted to do is to take a glorious shower? Well, at last those were Baz's plans but will he be able to do it or will someone get in his way?





	Just take a shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here I bring another translation, I hope it makes sense and is understood, enjoy it ♡

**Baz**

“And ... game over! Very well played guys, we end today's practice, can go to the showers” said the coach while congratulating the players as they passed by his way to the dressing room “Baz, today you really showed off, we're going to win in the championship” he said while patting his shoulder when he passed by his side.

He was exhausted, had scored three goals that gave the win to his team, pity that it had only been a practice. He ran his hand over his forehead, trying to get rid of the sweat, so much running after the ball had left him thirsty, he would have to go down to the catacombs to drink some blood if he didn't want to look sick. It was too early to go hunting in the forest, and someone could see him, someone like Snow, who hadn't taken his eyes off him during the whole training, pretending to walk by chance in the field in the company of Bunce and Wellbelove, (who also had not looked away too much). He had heard Snow say that he would go with them to study at the library, but he supposed he had managed to convince them to come by there before, so he could keep an eye on him for the duration of the training, as soon as they heard the final whistle they left the ground or rather Bunce dragged Snow out of the place annoyed by wasting her time on things like that. Agatha simply said goodbye with a hand gesture following them the footsteps in the distance.

Now that he wasn’t being harassed by his mortal enemy and his entourage, he grabbed his backpack and hurried into the catacombs, he would have enough time to shower in his room, after all Snow would come back very late, with how difficult it was for him to understand things, he doubted they would end soon.

**Simon**

“Please, Penny, I can walk alone! It isn’t necessary for you to drag me” He struggled to get free of her friend's grip, she could be very strong when she wanted to. Agatha just stood watching how they argued, Simon had had a hard time convincing her to study together and her attitude only showed that she wasn’t comfortable with the situation. Also, some time ago that his relationship with her wasn’t quite right, she was cold and somewhat distant with him, but Simon hadn’t given much importance so he simply ignored her.

They went to the library in a dark corridor with a few students walking around who stopped to watch funny as Penelope grabbed his arm as if Simon was a little boy who was making a tantrum.

“Hell, Simon, is that if I don’t do it, you will spend all afternoon watching to Baz and we will not be able to study anything. I doubt you want to fail. Or do you prefer to go back and treasure Baz?” She stopped with an annoyed expression, she really hated to talk about this topic.

“I don’t treasure watching Baz play! I just keep a close eye on it, also this is my last chance to pass or I'll have to go back to studying the history of magic”

“Then hurry up!” And they continued walking steadily to the library.

Once there they sat around a table deep in the place, away from all the noise. The library was full of students, it was too obvious that they were in exam period, until you could feel the fatigue and frustration in the air. Penelope had already prepared everything and was ready to teach him, Agatha played with her pink pencil while rereading her notes, but as much as Simon was looking for he couldn’t find his notebook in his backpack, he should have left it forgotten in his room.

“I'm sorry, but I can't find my notebook, I go to my room and I go back, I will not be long”

He tried his hardest to seem embarrassed by his carelessness, but it wasn’t enough since Penelope looked even angrier than before, Agatha just rolled her eyes in annoyance because she would have to stay behind alone with Bunce, besides, they had already wasted too much time so, without waiting for an answer, he got up quickly and ran to the mummer's house.

**Baz**

_ “The day I leave this school there will be a plague of rats” _ Baz thought.

He left the catacombs after a good feast, he wouldn’t have to return in a long time.

He went to his room, thinking about the relaxing shower that would take. The constant harassment of Snow was killing him, on the other hand, each time it was harder for him to hide his feelings for Snow, it was too exhausting to live with his constant presence so that he would also follow him everywhere as if he were his shadow.

He arrived at his room and, as he had foreseen, Snow still didn’t appear by the place so he threw his backpack on his bed and proceeded to take off his clothes, leaving it scattered on the floor, he would pick it up later now he just wanted to get in the shower, feel the warm waterfall on his head, breathe deeply and clarify his feelings.

**Simon**

Aleister Crowley! Penelope, and maybe Agatha too, they were going to kill him, it had taken too long to go back to the library and all because just as he passed by the dining room he saw a huge tray full of freshly baked sour cherry scones along with hot tea, not he could hold out a lot, so much watching his nemesis had left him hungry so he went there and didn’t stop until he devoured all the contents of the tray and the teapot.

He quickly climbed the stairs of the turret to his room and entered without further ado, he didn’t remember leaving his clothes lying around before leaving, but with the haste that had arisen because he had fallen asleep in the morning, maybe he had, anyway he didn’t give much importance because he had drunk too much tea and his bladder couldn’t take all that liquid anymore. He ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, not noticing that all the steam that flooded the room. He was just focused on one thing and that wasn’t to pee on top of himself.

**Baz**

Baz couldn’t find a way to clear his thoughts, all possible situations in which he imagined him confessing his feelings to Snow ended badly or terribly wrong, not even the warm water that fell with intensity over his body, had helped him to find any solution to their problems,  had only prevented him from realizing that he was no longer alone in that room, until…

“SIMON SNOW, CAN I KNOW WHERE ARE YOU?!”. It was Bunce's voice, she sounded really annoying, but what was she doing there if Snow hadn't come back yet? Or yes?

**Simon**

Simon had barely zipped up his pants and sighed with relief, when he heard Penelope's screams coming from outside the room, how did she know that he was still there? He would be his end if he couldn't get out of there or hide, but where? He had no escape, if he went to the bedroom Penny would find him right away and scold him. He looked around, was in a bathroom and had left his wand forgotten in his backpack in the library, he didn't know what to do until his eyes were fixed on the floral curtain that separated the shower from the bathroom, he only had one option and it was better that it worked...

**Baz**

It was only a matter of seconds. Baz was going to slide the curtain to get out of the shower, cover himself with a towel and yell at Bunce to get away or else he would accuse her for being in the boys' room, but all that was like an ingenious malicious plan because, when he approached his hand to the fabric that separated him from the rest of the outside, it slid violently revealing who least expected to see at that moment.

Simon Bloody Snow   
  
Standing in front of him without the slightest respect for the privacy of others, he looked at him equally surprised without moving a single muscle, only the blush of his cheeks left in evidence his shame at the scene he was appreciating.   
  
Only one thought remained in Baz's head during those seconds that seemed eternal:  _ “Oh My Crowley” _

They both stared without understanding anything about that strange, but above all embarrassing scene. Simon cautiously inspected his enemy's body. At what's point had Baz become so interesting? Only the new cries of Penelope, who at that point heard more closer could get him out of his daze and without much thought he went to the shower, ignoring the complaints and Baz's astonished look, without even caring that the water was going to soak completely.

“Can I know what the hell are you doing here?! Get out now! And don’t even think about looking at me when you do” Baz's face burned and it wasn’t just the hot water that still came out of the shower, it was too much for him: both in the shower, Simon dressed and he completely naked in that tiny space where they barely fit. It wasn’t that way as he had imagined a similar situation, but in a much more romantic and less embarrassing way.  _ Aleister Crowley, please, take me with you. _

“Shh, shut up or she will discover us... to all this, you are pretty hairless” Simon commented between laughs as if it was a completely normal situation.

Baz couldn't be more blushed and annoyed by all that strange scene. Simon had seen him as he had come to the world and to make matters worse, he was making fun of him "Who are you coming to shut up?! Also, what did you expect? I'm British and of Egyptian descent!! Now get out of here, this isn't your shower" He tried to push him out of the cubicle, but didn't have great success.

"Would you calm down?! She's going to hear us, and how is not my shower? I also live here" Tired of being pushed, Simon grabbed his wrists by supporting them on either side of his head, preventing him from continuing to push him.

Baz couldn't believe how humiliating all this was, even more that he had followed the game by responding to his foolish initial comment, added to the vulnerability that now was with Snow having him completely submitted. What could he do? All that must be a horrible nightmare. Appealing more to shame than common sense, he opted for the best idea he could think of: If to get Simon out of the way he would have to call Bunce, then he would also, even she saw him naked.

"And what do I care if she hears us? Bunce, Snow is here! Bunce!!" He didn't want to have him this close, with the uniform sticking to his body and the curls falling on his forehead, clutching him by his wrists that way to the wall without any feeling in between, but only the fear of being discovered by Bunce. Baz wanted him to leave and left him alone drowning with his own feelings.

**Simon**

Simon didn't know what to do anymore, Penelope listened closer and closer. "Don't think I don't know you're here! I saw you run through the meadow in this direction just a few moments ago!" He had to silence Baz or give him away, but how? They were face to face, he could see every detail of those intense gray eyes full of shame that begged him to let go, but he couldn't do it, he didn't want to face the fury of Penelope Bunce. He could be a hero on the battlefield, but in the face of his friend's anger he was a coward. "Use your head, Simon", said a voice inside him that was! The head!. And without thinking before he joined his mouth with that of his partner preventing him from continuing to scream. That's what his mind was referring to by telling him to use his head, or not?

**Baz**

Time stopped suddenly. What had just happened? Why was Simon kissing him? Baz didn't understand when he had died and went back to life. Simon was kissing him and in the mouth, but something inside told him he couldn't seem comfortable with that, they were rivals and he had to prove it, so he kept struggling, but Snow grabbed him even harder against the wall making his head stand firm against it. Who did he want to cheat? He couldn't resist those lips, so he stopped fighting and only dedicated himself to succumbing to Simon's clever mouth and the warm water that still fell on them. This month the water bill would be somewhat more expensive.

**Simon**

He was kissing Baz. But why? Why did he want to be quiet him or just because he had wanted to? No, that last one couldn't be, Simon was going out with Agatha, it was his girlfriend, if he wanted to kiss someone should be her, right? At least it had worked for the first since he could hear how her friend sighed with annoyance and left the place, without first shouting at her "I don't know where you got yourself, but you'd better come back in five minutes or I swear you will stay in the history of magic as the magician who has scolded the most in the world!!" And left with a loud slam.

Simon relaxed when he heard her leave his room, but he didn't want to let go of Baz, not yet, he was as attached to him and he didn't want him to get away, but the water was starting to bother him because it was going through his nose without letting him breathe well. Clumsily he released one of Baz's limbs that remained motionless in place and groped for the faucet to close it, but instead opened the cold water causing them to be separated suddenly by the sudden chill. He quickly closed both taps and looked at Baz who had lowered his eyes hiding his face under his long wet hair.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry," he said, referring to the water.

But Baz didn’t understand it that way, but he thought that Snow had referred to the kiss.

"... Go away… " he said in a voice.

"What?" Snow asked, beginning to tremble at the change in temperature.

“I told you to get out, Bunce already left” Baz also trembled, but it wasn't because of the cold, but of shame, he felt humiliated by all that, Simon just kissed him to save his skin, how stupid had been to think that maybe he had done it because he felt something for him.

“Baz, I... you... the kiss... “ He didn’t know how to explain to him that he had felt something, something different from when he kissed Agatha. Agatha. He should keep waiting in the library for him to come back.

“ARE YOU BE DEAF?! I SAID TO GET OUT, LEAVE ME ALONE!” He screamed as tears gathered in his eyes, blending perfectly with the water that was still draining from his body.

Simon came out of the shower, almost slipped on the floor due to the wetness of his shoes. He would have to change his uniform and go talk to Penny, but above all he was urged to talk to Agatha, he had to clarify what he felt for her and he would only know if he saw her.

Finally, he left, closing the door behind him.

**Baz**

Baz just let the tears roll down his cheek like the innumerable drops that slid down his body. Simon had kissed him, but it hadn't meant anything to him. He left the shower around his waist with a towel and prepared to leave hopefully that perhaps the other had gone back with his friend and his girlfriend, but he was wrong, Simon was waiting for him sitting on his bed with a notebook in his lap seeing his feet, he had already changed his clothes, but his hair was still wet. Snow looked up when he heard him approaching.

"Baz, we need to talk" He stood up with a worried look, he would surely tell him not to tell anyone what happened and to forget the matter, it was the most healthy thing for both of them.

"We have nothing to talk about," he said coldly, approaching his closet to choose clean clothes. "You'd better leave or Bunce will come back and I doubt she's more patient now" He knew which garment he would wear, but he kept searching so as not to look at him.

"Okay, I'll go, but when I come back, let's clarify what happened" and he went to the door to the exit.

Clarify? There was nothing to clarify. Everything was clear enough, they had kissed, but for Snow it had meant nothing. He did not want to talk to him. He did not want to hear him say that. So when he passed by, he ran quickly to his backpack.

Simon was already out of the room when Baz stopped him. "Snow,  **_take me back to the basics and the simple life_ ** ”***

**Simon**

Simon remained motionless for a few seconds, but immediately resumed his walk to the library feeling strange as if dazed, but did not turn around to look.

If he had, he would have seen Baz, with tears running down his cheek, still pointing firmly with his wand, the anathema couldn’t take effect since Snow was out of the room when he cast the spell.

Simon would not remember that he had kissed Baz under the shower and that it had been the best kiss of his life.

Neither would he remember that he would ask Agatha for a time when they finished studying since he was not sure how he felt about her or if she still wanted to be with him.

Simon would only remember that he had returned to his room for his notebook and that, for some strange reason, Penny was very upset with him.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Spell that encloses a recent memory in the depths of the subconscious making it impossible to remember. It can be reversed if the next sentence of the song is sung (Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease)
> 
> I feel that the "super angry" of Penny was horrible and didn't make much sense (sorry), I just wanted to have Simon and Baz together in a shower :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to comment :3 (only if you want, of course)
> 
> P.D: There is a very stupid detail that I realized a lot after having written this, if you notice and you are correct, I will dedicate the next translation ;)
> 
> P.D2: Maybe write a second chapter of this, I don't know yet


End file.
